Promises
by nylda128
Summary: Tag for 5x06 Worst Case Scenario, this takes place at then end of the episode. Just a fluffy one-shot of Zane and Jo, where they make each other a promise. My first fic, so please read and review! Thanks!


Disclaimer: As usual for all fanfictions, I do not own this amazing show called _**Eureka**_nor it's characters. So sad.

Note: This is my first fic, so please be kind!

Zane opened the door slowly, hoping that he won't wake Jo up. That is, if she is sleeping. It is after all, 3 in the morning. Despite all the matrix-computer fiasco that caused Jo to suspend any sexual intercourse activities with him, Zane really had a lot of work to do. He is – well, was now – a part of the disaster simulation team. And after the disaster simulation turned out to be a real disaster, he was the one who had to do all the damage analysis. It was a good thing now that Dr. Clark is fired, that man writes codes like poetry or something, it's too complicated and cryptic. But he's Zane Donovan, no code can't be decrypted by him. But the decryption and analysis took so long that he missed Carter and Allison's tasting party at Café Diem and reached home at 3 am in the morning. Jo has to be asleep by now, because she doesn't sleep late unless they were 'doing things'. Not in the nearest time, as of now. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find the TV blaring with images and sound, but wasn't so surprised to see Jo curled up on the sofa with only a shirt on. She must have waited for him to get back.

Jo looked too peaceful in her slumber that Zane felt that he shouldn't disturb her in any way, even if his intention is to make her feel more comfortable by carrying her to the bed. Instead, he took the blanket that is on the floor by the sofa and covered her with it, hoping that it would keep her warm. As he did so, Jo rustled.

"Zane?"

"Hey babe. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it? Did you just get back?"

"Yeah."

Jo shifted and sat up, facing Zane who is squatting by the sofa. Seeing Jo sit up, Zane moved to sit next to her.

"Take it easy. You okay?" referring to her poisonous gas inhalation during the disaster simulation mishap.

Jo smiled. "I'm okay."

They both sat in silence for a few seconds, until Jo reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "Zane…" she said, but was cut off by Zane. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't right now. You just have to trust me on this one, ok? Just this once and –" but before he could finish, Jo cut him off, "It's okay, Fargo told me." Jo reached for Zane's hands and squeezed it.

"So…does that mean…" Zane started.

"Nope," Jo replied, the 'p' emphasized.

"Oh well, I tried," he sighs.

"I just…I don't like it. This whole…matrix thingy," Jo said as she squeezed Zane's hands harder. Zane didn't try to answer and decided to remain silent. Then Jo continued, "It's dangerous and malicious and destroyed lives, I mean – " Zane cuts her off and takes her hands while doing it, "I know, okay? I know. We've all seen what it can do, but I have to do this. Just….think of it another project of mine. I can handle this. So, don't worry, 'kay?"

Jo can't help but sigh and move away from him. She stands up and heads for the bedroom, and Zane can't help but admire her bare legs and her long flowy hair. She then turns around "That's the thing. Your projects. They're all dangerous. The organic computer. The ice thingy. The spaceship. The sky cruiser. The…the…the…whatever it is. The PALS. Everything is dangerous. How can I not worry? It ends up blowing up, or malfunction, or zaps you or infects you and….and…and you get hurt…." Jo's voice softened at the end and her face looks as if she's in despair. At this, Zane stands up and goes to her, taking her hands once again, "Don't worry, okay? I can handle it. I mean, I'm still here, am I not?"

This doesn't reassure her much, and she walks away from him once again, "You say that all the time but who knows, really? You could….just….blow up, you know? No one knows! And every time I get an alert I'm just hoping it's not you. Urgh!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it, you're worried. I'm sorry, okay? I…I guess I can't promise that I won't do dangerous things, but like you said, I can't promise that the things I do aren't dangerous too. I just…I'll be more cautious, ok? Is that good enough?" Zane searches her eyes to find out if that was enough to assure her of his safety dealing with the matrix computer.

"Just….just promise me that you at least put others first, ok? Like…well, you know, me."

Zane smiled at Jo's emphasis on him thinking about her before doing anything. "Okay." At his reply, Jo smiled.

"But you have to promise me one thing as well," Zane said, his tone turning serious. "Please, and I mean it, PLEASE, put yourself first before others? Because you're not the only one worried about dangerous jobs. I mean, you run into a burning building! You let other people go through to safety first during a disaster! And you breathe poisonous gases to save a hamster!" They both chuckle at this. "I mean it, Jojo. If I could, I would just put you in a bubble and chain you next to me so I would at least know you're safe with me," Zane continued with his serious tone.

As Jo cups his face, she tries to assure him, "Okay. I will let little children burn in buildings if you want me to." Once again, both of them laugh. But as soon as their laughter dies down, they embrace each other.

"Right. So, now I'm thinking about others by letting you continue your sleep because GD needs their security chief," Zane says and kisses the top of Jo's head, and they both walk to the bedroom together.

"And I'll be putting myself first when I say that I'm feeling a bit energetic now and I don't think I can sleep. What can I ever do to put myself to sleep again?" Jo's tone turning suggestive as she said that.

A grin appears on Zane's face, "Oh, I have a few suggestions."


End file.
